Jump Then Fall
by A Toxic Detective x
Summary: Songfic to Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift. Castle and Becketts thoughts on their relationship through the eyes of the narrator.


**A/N This is the first songfic i have written and it is also my first Castle fic, i hope i got it right! If you are here wondering why i have not updated my other 2 stories is because i have had no inspiration and i couldnt think of writing another chapter for those until i got this plot bunny out of my head!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jump Then Fall<strong>

_I like the way you sound in the morning  
>We're on the phone and without a warning<br>I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard_

Kate Beckett wouldn't admit it but she was in love, and she knew it. Every morning when a body would drop she would phone up her partner, the famous writer playboy, Richard Castle. Kate doesn't admit a lot of things and this is another thing to add to that long, long list hearing Castle's voice in the morning often makes her ready to face the day.

**Often at the crime scene he would crack a joke and she****would let out a small laugh and become Kate but then she would refocus herself and become Bad-Ass Detective Beckett. That laugh was the best sound Richard Castle had ever heard, apart from maybe his daughter Alexis' voice.**

_I like the way I can't keep my focus_  
><em>I watch you talk you didn't notice<em>  
><em>I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together<em>

Kate Beckett was beginning to lose her focus at crime scenes. She would watch Castle spin his wild theories about CIA agents, espionage and the occasional ghost story. But she wasn't listening properly to the theories, she just loved watching the excitement grow on his face. All she could think was if her walls could just tumble down then maybe she could make his eyes light up like that but little did she know she already did...

_Every time you smile, I smile_  
><em>and every time you shine, I'll shine for you<em>  
><em>Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me<em>  
><em>Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,<em>  
><em>Say that you wanna be with me too<em>  
><em>Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall<em>

**He would be there for her through everything and they almost had been through everything including nearly freezing to death in each other's arms and being locked in a room with a tiger. Richard Castle was in love and he had told her as she lay bleeding from a gunshot wound, he thought she hadn't heard, but she had and just won't admit it.**

When he smiled she smiled when her eyes lit up with an idea, his would too and they would continue the idea in sync, often confusing those around them.

_Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face_  
><em>You got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face, oh,<em>  
><em>I've never been so wrapped up,<em>  
><em>Honey, I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted<em>

She loved how his hair fell over his face, how he knew her so well and she knew that he would be the one to make her walls come tumbling down, she had been a fan of his books for a long time and now she had me the real him, not the playboy Castle on page six but the affectionate Richard with a stage actress mother and a college age daughter.

**Castle was so wrapped up with protecting Kate, he just couldn't imagine a life without her and when she almost died in his arms in that cemetery he realised that she was everything he needed.**

_The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet  
>I'll catch you, I'll catch you<br>When people say things that bring you to your knees,  
>I'll catch you<br>The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
>But I'll hold you through the night until you smile<em>

Kate knew how the paparazzi could be, they would do anything to get the perfect picture. She didn't know how Castle could stand them but occasionally they would print something that would affect Castle in some way and often bring him to his knees but she would be there to pull him right back up.

**One time a picture of him and Beckett had been printed, it had been taken from an angle that made it look like they were kissing, this had enraged Castle more than any story about him could, he was so angry that Beckett had to calm him down and explain that it was alright, even though it did affect her private life for a while before it calmed down and blew over.**

_Every time you smile, I smile_  
><em>and every time you shine, I'll shine<em>  
><em>And every time you're here Baby, I'll show you, I'll show you<em>  
><em>you can jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall into me, into me<em>

She figures that it won't be long before her walls come tumbling down and she lets Castle in but until then they would just have to deal with being the best friends, who had once kissed and whose gazes often lasted longer than need be.

**He will work steadily at knocking down her walls, even if it is brick by brick, until she lets him in and they can begin the rest of their lives. He figures that it won't be long so for now he has to settle for just being her best friend because he knows that even being with her influences him to be the caring human being he really is and not that playboy writer who lives his life on page six.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Whatcha think, leave a review and tell me! If you like Doctor Who or Outnumbered please have a look at my other stories too!**


End file.
